Glimpse Of Time
by mysticUnderling
Summary: (Schoolstuck! Aradia X Reader) You are a transfer student at Alterne HighSchool. Everyone seems relatively friendly, but there is one girl in particular who has piqued your interest.


Today was the first day of school. It felt so cliche, but you were still nervous. what if everyone thought you were weird? whatever, you have other friends. right now you were just gonna focus on getting ready. you run a brush through your (h/c) hair as you ponder possible outcomes.

The bus ride was rather uneventful, the morning sun blazing outside. you let out a nervous sigh as the school comes within view. you stand up as the bus comes to a halt. You step off the bus into the crisp morning air. The grass was covered in morning dew, your breath coming out in puffs. you walk down the paved path towards the school entrance. you already had your plan for today. your first class was at 9:30; english. you had arrived just on time! a few students were already seated. looks like someone had already claimed the window seat at the back. probably a protagonist of their own story. anyways, you choose to sit at the front. The teacher, a small man with a constant angry look, was setting up his papers. you casually glance sideways. A girl with long, black hair and large circular glasses is sitting a few seats to your right. she was doodling something in her notebook. you crane your neck to see what it is- then she looks up. her eyes, green as emeralds, stare back into yours. your face goes red.

she smiles. "I'm drawing dogs."

"o-oh. they're really good." you stutter.

"thanks! I'm Jade, by the way."

"I'm (y/n)."

"nice to meet you!"

just then, a multitude of students walk through the door. your eyes shift over each of them, taking in details. you pause on a girl with long, wavy, spruce hair. she has a slight preoccupied look on her face, as if she was deep in thought. her skin was the colour of cream-consumed-coffee, spotted with dark freckles. apparently you had been staring, because she suddenly meets your gaze with dark brown eyes. you look down at your desk, your face going red. Jade notices you blush, and smirks slightly.

once everyone was seated, the teacher slams his palms on his desk.

"There will be no lollygagging in my classroom!" He barked, turning around to write something on the chalkboard. "My name is Doctor English. yes I know, English. don't make a huge deal over it!"

There was a silent groan throughout the classroom.

after what felt like a needlessly long lecture, the bell rang and you were set free. you look at your map, trying to find the cafeteria. you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"you're a transfer student, right?" says Jade.

you nod.

"I can show you the way to the cafeteria!" she says. "follow me."

you smile gratefully, following her through the busy hallway. kids stood by the walls, talking, making out, or playing on their phones. just as you are starting to realize what a cliche high school setting this was, a slender girl with chestnut hair and dark skin walks up to Jade.

"Jade! I haven't seen you since last year!" the girl says.

"Hi Feferi! it's nice to see you again." Jade says.

The girl smiles.

"oh! this is (y/n)." Jade gestures to you. "(y/n), this is Feferi!"

"a pleasure to meet you!" she says, holding out her arm.

you smile and nod, shaking her hand.

"we were just on the way to the cafeteria. wanna join us?" Jade says.

"shore- I mean sure! I'm quite hungry."

the three of you continue walking to the food hall. Feferi looks like she has a spring in her step. you smile.

Jade pushes open a double door. inside is a large room with long tables placed reasonably throughout. on the left sits the kitchen, where the food is. you feel your stomach rumble.

after getting some food (corn, salad, and milk), you three sit down.

Jade immediately starts chowing down on her food, too busy to talk.

"so (y/n), how has Alterne High been treating you so far?" Feferi asks, sipping water from a straw.

"a bit intimidating, but it seems nice." you say, shovelling up some corn with a plastic fork.

She nods. "anyone in particular you've found appealing?"

"um..."

you remember the girl with spruce hair, and you bite your lip slightly. "kind of. do you know a girl with dark brown hair and freckles?"

Jade nearly chokes on her salad. "Aradia?!"

"you know her?" you say.

"heheh! I can definitely picture you two together." Feferi giggles.

"u-um, what's she like?"

"friendly. seems to keep to herself, though." Jade says.

"hmm..." you sweep your eyes around the cafeteria briefly, wondering if you can spy her. of course, you come up empty.

you sigh, stuffing your mouth with Corn.

* * *

thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope to make this a rather long story, but I'm not quite sure how long yet. please give feedback and/or criticisms!


End file.
